Moments Like This
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Some moments were so special, you just wanted to freeze them in time. TWOshot story written for AhmoseInarus...
1. Chapter 1

_**This story was written for AhmoseInarus.**_

**Moments Like This**

**Chapter One**

Trudging in the door of the comfortable home he shared with his son and lover, Aaron Hotchner half-heartedly tossed his keys toward the polished entryway table that he and Dr. Spencer Reid had found at an estate sale a year ago. The piece showed its age, but Reid had insisted that the aged mahogany wood contained untold character, so, it had gone home with them. The keys made it to the surface, but hung haphazardly over the edge.

Eyeing them wearily, Aaron shrugged and muttered, "Close enough," before moving toward the living room. The utter silence that clung to their home assured him that he was alone. Quickly giving the powers that be a prayer of thanks, he took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. Spencer would frown and mutter about that and hurriedly carry it to the coat rack in the corner if he'd been here, but luckily, for a few minutes at least, it was just him and his thoughts in the house.

Today had been what friends like David Rossi would define as a "true bitch with teeth," sucking the energy and strength from his body at warp speeds. From the early morning meeting he'd had with Strauss and her cronies regarding budget cuts the BAU potentially faced to his trek through the seedy underbelly of DC, hitting every Adult Toy store in a thirty mile radius for a potential witness to their most recent case, he'd faced one grueling challenge after another. And Derek Morgan's running commentary over the offered wares of every establishment they'd visited hadn't helped. The fact that the man possessed so much knowledge about dildos and vibrators was truly astounding. Evidently, Derek's secret talent was that of sex toy savant.

Some days, Aaron felt that he knew entirely too much information about his colleagues.

Reaching for the remote as he collapsed on the couch, he flipped on the television, prepared to tune out of reality for a few precious moments before his family burst through the doors. Attempting to release some of the tension in his body, Aaron leaned his head back against the cushions and exhaled a long breath as he focused on the Jeopardy game currently airing on the set.

"_I'll take serial killers for $500, Alex," the contestant said eagerly._

"_He made his name by binding, torturing and killing his victims," Alex Trebek prompted with his trademark resonant voice._

"_Who is Ted Bundy?" the contestant returned rapidly, his tone conveying he was certain of his accuracy._

"Are you kidding me?" Hotch groaned, lifting his head and cracking one lid as Alex shook his head on the television. "How the hell do you miss the BTK killer?" Aaron asked in disgust before jabbing the button on the remote and muting the TV. He couldn't even escape the unsubs in the comfort of his own home.

He definitely needed to consider that vacation that Spencer was constantly harping about these days.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Aaron heard the telltale scratch of a metal key in the lock. Turning his head, he smiled as Reid burst through the door in his typical way, his leather satchel slapping the table and rattling it, knocking the keys into the floor. Watching as Reid quickly bent and scooped up the keys, depositing them in the ceramic dish where they were supposed to go, Aaron grinned as the door closed.

"Well, hello," Aaron called out, earning a small shriek from the younger man as he caught him off guard.

Scowling as he recognized the familiar voice a second later, Reid huffed out an annoyed breath. "Aaron! How many times have I told you to announce yourself before you scare the wits out of me?"

"I thought I did." Aaron grinned, his eyes tracking the genius as he shrugged out of his own jacket and hung it and the satchel on the coat rack. "And you have wits to spare, so, I think we're safe."

Shaking his sandy colored head as he realized this wasn't an argument he'd ever win, Reid walked into the living room. Spotting Aaron's jacket draped over the couch, Reid rolled his eyes as he grabbed it and retraced his steps back to the coat rack, his steps accompanied by Aaron's chuckle. Turning sharply, he said, "Everything has a place and…"

"Everything in its place," Aaron mimicked dutifully, this routine between them feeling as comfortable as an old pair of faded jeans. "Yes, dear."

Unable to hold back his laughter, Spencer shook his head ruefully. "We've become an old married couple, haven't we? When did that happen?"

"About the time that you threatened to strangle me with my own dirty sock if I didn't learn to hit the hamper I was aiming for," Hotch returned dryly.

"I think you might be right," Spence agreed, moving toward the sofa. "Where's Jack?" he asked curiously, glancing at the wall clock. At six pm, it was an hour past time for his quasi son to be home.

"Boy Scouts, remember?" Hotch reminded his lover. "He won't be home until after nine."

"Oh, yes." Spencer nodded, instantly recalling the conversation from the previous nights. "He's learning how to tie knots tonight."

"Probably for our nooses," Hotch intoned as he grinned. "I think we each gave him the third degree."

"I didn't know the parent hosting it and neither did you. We're allowed to be protective," Spencer returned, patently unconcerned that the little boy had been plotting their demise.

Aaron felt Spencer's grip on his heart tighten just a bit at that pronouncement. There'd been a time when he'd worried what kind of parental figure Spencer would be. After all, he'd had anything but a typical childhood. But, instead of floundering, Reid had flourished and proven to him through his actions that his fears had been in vain. His own lack of a childhood had only illustrated what he shouldn't do….and given him a keen insight into what a good parent did do. "Yeah," Aaron said, reaching out to squeeze Spencer's hand, "We are allowed."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Okay, first, thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories. We truly appreciate your comments._

_First, we want to offer you a quick rundown of activities and threads that are ongoing at the forum:_

_We've also introduced a "Help Wanted" thread to the forum for authors that are looking for assistance with various writing complications that come up. Perhaps you want someone to bounce ideas with, or maybe you need a beta….this is the place to post an ad for what you are looking for. We've also reopened the "Chat Chat Among the Authors" thread to discuss spoilers or ask questions. The "Getting to Know YOU…Tell us about yourself" thread is open. Swing by there to introduce yourself whether you are a reader or an author. We'd love to meet you._

_And lastly don't forget our "Pay It forward Review Incentive Program". From now until the end of April, anyone that reviews a Hotch related story is eligible to win an gift card. Details found on thread at forum._

_This week's author of the week is the talented Nebula2. Please swing by that thread to ask questions about their writing and/or stories. In addition, there are several other threads open for comment. We hope to see each of you there._

* * *

**Moments Like This**

**Chapter Two**

Smiling, Spencer turned his head to look at Aaron, silently noting the shadows beneath his eyes, the lines of strain bracketing his handsome mouth. "It looks like you've had a long day. I know you're never happy after a meeting with Strauss and I'm assuming your field trips abroad weren't quite what you were expecting?"

Shuddering at the memories that suddenly came flooding back, Hotch shook his head. "If I never see another sex swing in my life, that's okay with me. Did you know that Morgan was some kind of sex toy connoisseur?"

Chuckling as he watched his lover literally wince, Reid nodded. "He considers it a special skill set."

"Oh, it's something, all right," Hotch grimaced, shaking his head as he attempted to dispel the visions that were definitely not sugarplums dancing in his head.

"Why don't you go put on something more comfortable?" Reid suggested, nodding at his lover's wrinkled suit. "What do you feel like to eat? I'll bring it in and we can vegetate in front of the TV in the bedroom until Jack gets home."

"That sounds like a plan," Hotch agreed, rising from the couch, sighing as he felt every muscle in his overworked body protesting the move.

"Anything in particular you want?" Reid asked, already heading toward the kitchen.

"Something light. After watching Morgan's antics today, I'm not sure I could handle a full meal," he sighed, already tugging at his tie, the silk sliding easily around his collar.

"Give me ten minutes," Reid threw over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

Moving into the bedroom, Aaron pulled at his work clothes, shedding them quickly and dropping them inside the wicker basket in the corner of the room before pulling on a soft cotton tee shirt and lounge pants. Flopping heavily on their king size bed as the sounds from the kitchen trickled into the room, he reminded himself that he couldn't fall asleep. Especially since Spence was taking the time to pull together a meal. Although, the idea of a short nap snuggled against the younger man definitely held its own appeal…nobody made a better body pillow than Spencer Reid.

Jostling into the room a second later, Spencer navigated a tray through the doorway. Making his way to his side of the bed, he placed the meal in front of them.

Peering at the contents, Hotch recognized the sliced bananas, but the creamy brown paste in the glass bowl was a mystery. "What's that?" he asked, wrinkling his nose as he sniffed the odd looking concoction. Not chocolate, he thought warily as he glanced over at Spencer. Were those hazelnuts he smelled?

"Nutella," Reid answered, dunking a slice of the banana into the cream and popping it between his lips with a wide grin.

Wrinkling his nose as he stared back at the unknown food, Hotch cocked his head, echoing, "Nutella?"

"Mmmmm," Reid murmured as he nodded, swallowing the bite in his mouth. Plucking a vanilla wafer from the plate in front of them, he swept it through the creamy substance before waving it in front of Hotch, attempting to tempt him. "It's amazing. Ina recommended it to me. Try it."

"Ina?" Hotch frowned, trying to place the name and failing mightily, his overtaxed mind having reached maximum capacity for the day.

"Mmm hmm," Reid hummed around the bite in his mouth. "You know, Ina…she owns that quirky bookstore downtown, just around the corner from that deli that you always insist we visit because they have the real corned beef and not the fake crap."

Hotch grimaced as Spencer's description rang true. "The one that smells like burned incense,"

"It's sage," Spencer objected as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his lover's preconceived notions. "It's supposed to promote healing of the mind, body and spirit…"

"Or an asthma attack," Hotch teased, popping a banana sans Nutella into his mouth and savoring the taste. "I can't believe you like that New Age store."

"I'm all for opening my mind to new possibilities. The universe is an endless mystery, you know," Spencer countered as he grinned widely. "C'mon," he urged, peeling a fresh banana and breaking off a chunk, dunking it into the Nutella. "Try it," he ordered, holding up the bite to his lover's lips. "I could eat it with a spoon."

Lifting one eyebrow, Hotch tentatively opened his mouth, allowing Spencer to slide the fruit between his lips. Flavor exploded against his tongue, a perfect blend salty and sweet. "Mmmm, that's good," Aaron groaned approvingly, closing his eyes for a moment as he let himself savor the experience.

"Told you so." Reid grinned, dunking his finger in the stuff and sucking it off his digit. "Want another banana?"

"Yeah," Hotch muttered hoarsely as he nodded, licking his lips as he eyed Reid hungrily. "Remind me to send Ina a thank you note."

Seeing the darkening in Aaron's eyes as he held out the bite to him, Reid caught his breath as the older man's lips lingered over his finger, the velvety sweep of his tongue sending chills down his spine.

Swallowing, Hotch grinned wickedly. "I can think of something else I'd like to have dipped in that," he said, nodding to the nearly empty bowl.

"Lucky thing I bought a whole other jar then," Spencer replied with his own impish smile, meeting his lover's eyes. "When Jack gets home, we'll tuck him in and have our own Nutella night, hmmm?"

Grinning widely, Aaron knew it was moments like this he valued most with the man he loved. Those lighthearted, private moments that were just for them, two men committed to each other and the family they'd created together.

"Nutella nights and utter delights," Hotch whispered for Spencer's ears alone, his voice thick with sensual promise as he draped his arm around Spencer's shoulders and drew him closer. "And nothing else."

Leaning his head against Hotch's shoulder as he snuggled closer, Reid whispered quietly, "Absolutely nothing, Aaron."

And he was right.

_**Finis**_


End file.
